Little Goku, Little Situation
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: Before Dr. Myuu leaves, he grabs Goku using the rocket. Trunks and Pan continue to search for the dragon balls to save Earth. Cause, they're now on two time limits. Saving Earth from being destroyed in less than a year, and an unknown timer to them. In 1 year, Goku will be bended to Dr. Myuu's will. Will they get the old Goku back, or be forced to fight their family and friend?


_**Here's a little 'what if?' story I thought of! Hope you like it! Please enjoy: "Little Goku, Little Situation".**_

Pan, Trunks, and Goku stood, flabbergasted, as a spaceship appeared out of the water in Dr. Myuu's lab.

"He's gonna fly outta here!" Trunks exclaimed and Pan screamed in fury.

"GET BACK HERE!" she screamed.

" _Before I go, I still want to experiment on sayain's! So~ YOUR COMING WITH ME!_ " Dr. Myuu's voice said through a PA system. Then, a giant steel hand came out, then grabbed Goku before going back in. Goku made a noise of shock before he dissapeared from sight.

"GRANDPA/GOKU!" Pan and Trunks screamed as the rocket shot into the sky. They tried to race after but were too slow, even for their inhuman speed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pan screamed, tears going down her face as the rocket that held her grandpa dissapeared. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Pan, we'll get him back!" Trunks said, landing on the ground beside her, Giru placing a mechanical hand on her knee.

"We don't know where he's taking him! We have a dragon ball tracker! Not a spaceship tracker!" she screamed at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, hitting the ground.

Trunks stopped, realizing she was right. They couldn't trace the rocket.

"Well, we need to get the dragon balls still! Your grandfather would be upset if we got him and left with no home to got to. We don't know how long it'll take to find Goku, so we can't risk that. I'm sure he'll be fine. If anything happens to him, I'm sure Bulma could help him. We'll get him back, I promise. But remember, no matter what happens to him, we have to accept him. He could become a cyborg for all we know! So, we need to prepare for the worst." Trunks said, grabbing her arm and lifting her to her feet.

"W-what if he dies? What if we die? Grandpa was the strongest out of everyone! I mean, sure, Vegeta's strong, but grandpa's stronger! How are we going to survive!" Pan screamed.

"PAN! Calm down! We just have to be careful! If we have to fight, we will. Maybe we can find a way to get Vegeta to instant transmit here." Trunks said and dragged her out of the lab, Giru following.

"Please be okay grandpa..." Pan whispered, looking at the sky with misery.

* * *

WITH GOKU!

Goku was struggling in a tube that seemed to be made of invincible material. He knew if he blasted the container, he'd get badly injured from it.

"Alright, begin injection operation! I want to see his reaction to different substances running through his veins." Dr. Myuu said and tubes latched onto his hi skin, digging into his veins, causing him to scream in pain. A blue substance went through the tubes, into Goku, erupting more screaming while Dr. Myuu cackled in the background. Through the process, it went from a blue substance to red, pink, green, white, purple, you name it! All the while Goku's screams got louder and louder.

"HA HA! So your body is durable enough to handle even my most harsh chemicals! I wonder what it would be like to have you on my side, as my bodyguard." he said and Goku instantly shook his head no weakly, his body just barely moving, and his strength zapped out of him.

"You don't have a choice, my young sayain friend. I managed to grab my mind control machine before I left. So, you won't have a choice. We all know the mind controls the body. Even if the body resists, with enough will power, the mind can conquer! With you by my side, WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!" Dr. Myuu cackled and brought out a cap, wires coming out of it.

"Don't bother trying to resist this. I managed to get even the mighty Lord Berus under my spell, even if only a little bit, along with his teacher. Of course, the one I used on him was a prototype. This is the finished product, and I made it 100 times more powerful! You will be mine!" he cackled once more as he released the boy. He dragged him to a pedestal with chains in place.

"Don't bother using Ki. I know you sayain's used Ki, so, I made Ki blocking chains. Now then." he smiled maliciously and placed the cap on Goku's head. Said boy's eyes widened and before he can say anything, Dr. Myuu turned it on, and Goku resumed screaming as his mind was forced to bow to Dr. Myuu's will. He fought with every ounce of his being to stop it, but he was still weak from the injections.

"I also noticed, the longer I leave it on, the more control I have. So, I'll probably leave that on for about 1 year. Don't worry, I'll attach an IV to you, giving you nutrients to keep you from dying on me. Enjoy the last bit of will you have. When it's through, you'll be mine to control!" he cackled and walked away. Goku felt tears prick his eyes at the thought of this robot controlling him. That meant he might fight his friends, his family, his home! A tear went down his cheek at the thought and he passed out.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Chapter 1 is next! Bu-bye~!**_


End file.
